Pieces of Melody
by S.Caitlyn
Summary: The Royal Sajin army are attacking and capturing precious elemental people to what cause? Tell me if I should continue the story or not.


Pieces of Melody

From Between the blades of saw grass, there I stood. Staring at the incessant Orange,

turquoise sky. It was the final hour of day, the sun was just about setting. All of the thoughts came, overwhelming me. Rushing in all at once one by one. I couldn't control it after the assignment I have been assigned tonight. I started to remember the old saying "you don't really know a person until they are dead". But, I beg to differ I don't even know these people and probably still won't once it's over. But I still couldn't handle it, how can two people be the same? Just different pieces of a greater puzzle once added up. But the truth is, is that if I don't do this she will never be the same again. I took out my Demaie, I remember when I first got this thing it was the top of the top Royal gadgets.

Only workers of the royal army could get one. I opened it up, a hologram came out Demetris Baltazar it said. The hologram was of a tall man with black hair, blue eyes and with a suit of armor on his skin it took me to seconds to realize that, that man was me. Aparently they had updated the Demaie. It started to talk, time is coming for you to set out for what you are about to attempt. You are to go to the city of Bahevesh it said as it showed a map. It then showed a picture of Shiva she had blue hair and ice powers. It started again, that is what Shiva looks like. You now know where your task is set you know the rest. I closed it and took out my it's about time we get this show on the road I said. I don't know if what Im doing is right or not but I have no other choice or the king will have my head. Might as well do my best I chuckled. I jumped off the cliff and landed on the rock as balanced as could be. But that is expected of a Royal Sajin.

Clash! Our sword's slammed together and slid off. I jumped in the air and landed on his sword breaking it in half. Pretty weak weapon you have there maybe you should get a new one I said as I stared blankly at the crushed sword beneath my feet. Why are you even doing this the man said? You're a Sajin, Sajin's don't do these sort of things. That is where you are wrong my friend I said looking at him. I am a royal Sajin and my task is to kidnap Shiva no questions asked. You know, she's just a clone, not even real? Why do you even care about her fate? Your wrong he yelled as he

picked up a shard and threw it, I flinched as it pierced my skin. This blue flowing power erupted around me, my ultimate power of Unminitility was activated. I glared at him, now you really are going to get it. I bursted into a blue flame, jumped into the air while spinning, did a surging 360 backwards and plunged my sword into the ground. In only 2 seconds the whole kingdom was gone completely demolished. I took Shiva and activated my Demaie to transport back to the kingdom of Baltazar before questions among the citizen's could arouse.

I stood in front of the kingdom, Home O' Sweet home. Shiva roared ice crystals surrounded me. What is going on, how did you do that and why did you kidnap me she raged. I looked up from my crystal jail. Whoa what's up with all of the questions? Fine I'll tell you if you let me go. The ice beneath me broke, Thanks. Now.....she started but I interrupted, we'll start with the Unminitility. The thing that I did back their was my power, I can do anything when im in that mode. I have the Ultimate power, I can fly, use supper strength, anything that a the mind could think of I can do. All I have to do is think of the power and bam. Now the reason I kidnaped you because of my task. I am to kidnap you because you are a piece of Melody. You are just a clone, a copy of something greater the truth is that you don't exist you were never supposed to exist. We were doing a experiment one day and Melody she wasn't supposed to.... be there. Something messed up in the experiment and Melody's soul broke into a million pieces. Five pieces to be exact, and you are the fifth one. They are all part of her personality some how. The first one was Rath he showed her anger, another was Acclamation she showed her cheerfulness. The third was Essences he was her spirt and the forth was Naturel which showed her nature. Then there's you Shiva who show's her sadness.

You are all pieces of Melody.


End file.
